dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Byung Hun
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: ''L.Joe (엘조) * '''Nombre Real: '''Lee Byung Hun (이병헌) * '''Nombre en ingles: Joe *'Profesión: '''Rapero, Modelo, MC, Actor ocasional, Compositor. *'Apodo: Byeongari (pollito ), Byunnie, ByunHoney *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media **'Agencia en Japón: ' Universal D Mini Biografía Nació en Corea del Sur, el 23 de Noviembre de 1993 pero se mudó a Oregon cuando tenia 12 años y volvió a Corea a los 16. Su nombre artístico viene de L de Lee (su apellido) y Joe que es como lo llamaban en Oregon. L.Joe viajó a Corea sin que su madre lo supiera para cumplir su sueño. Sólo su padre lo sabía. Durante su época de trainee estuvieron a punto de operarle la rodilla por sus esfuerzos en el entrenamiento de baile. Dramas *Entertain us (MNET 2014) *Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (TVN, 2014, cameo Ep.7) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010, cameo) *HAHANIO (SBS, 2008) *I Love You (2001, cameo) Programas de TV *'2010:' Kara Bakery (pre-debut) *'2010: '''Star Cam (con Teen Top) *'2010:' MNET Scandal (con C.A.P) *'2011: MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). *'2012: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2012: 'Weekly Idol (2 veces) *'2012: 'MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013: Wide M Open Studio *'2013 : '''Weekly Idol (2 veces) *'2013: MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2013: '''MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con Niel, ChunJi y ChangJo). *'2014:' MBC Idol Star Athletic Championship (con Ricky, ChangJo y ChunJi). *'2014:'Inmortal Song 2 (16/Agosto con Niel). *'2014:' MBC Infinie Dream Concert. * 2014: 'After school club Ep 101 (con Teen Top) *'2014: KBS Vitamin (con Niel y ChunJi, transmición el 1° de octubre). *'2014: '''KBS' Global Request Show: A song for you 3 (ep.10 con Teen Top) *'''2014: ASC Arirang-After School Club (transmisión en vivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14) *'2014: '''MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014: Pops In Seul (22/09/14). *'2014: '''JTBC Hidden Singer ( con ChunJi y Niel, el 27 de septiembre) *'2014: Weekly Idol (08/10/2014). *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply KPOP *'2014:' SBS Star King (con ChunJi y Ricky, grabaciones el 06/10/14) * 2014: JTBC Hidden Singer ( con ChunJi y Niel. Grabación el 26/Octubre). * 2014: MBC Weekly Idol (grabación el Martes 18 de Noviembre). Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF (Marca de zapatos) *'2012:' Be atoy (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' sketcher (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top) Colaboraciones * Oops - G.NA ft. Jung Il Hoon (Presentacion en vivo, de Inkigayo, sustituyendo a Ilhoon). Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: Teen Top. **'''Posición: Rapero, Face Of Group y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Sunset High School (Beaverton, Oregon) **Korea Arts High School *'Especialidad:' Piano, violín, composición musical, inglés. *'Familia:' Padre (Lee Sangkyu), Madre (Kim Hakyeon), Hermano mayor (Lee KyungHun) cinco años mayor que él. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Hobbies:' Actuación, escuchar música, ver dramas. *'Apodos:' Mischievous Rapper, Byeongari (Pollito), GangJoe (Gangster + L.Joe = apodo dado por los MC de Weekly Idol, en un ranking semanal) Byunnie, ByungHoney, Honey93 (Apodo dado por las K-Angels). *'Modelo a seguir:' G-Dragon (BIGBANG). *'Mascotas:' Tiene dos perritos blancos como mascota; Dong & Kan. *'Fanclub: '''LJjangs. *Es alérgico al Kimchi. * Habla mientras duerme y se responde a si mismo. También sale a tomar aire (Dormido). * Su fruta favorita es la sandía. * L.Joe en una entrevista dijo que no le gusta el verano. * Tiene dos lunares cerca al ojo izquierdo. *L.Joe era un estudiante modelo el tenia A (equivalente a 10). * Odia que le digan que es ''bajito. *Vivió 5 años en Beaverton, Oregon, por lo que habla inglés (Se ha podido confirmar en mas de una ocasión). *Fue el miembro que menos entrenó antes del debut, su tiempo de traineer fue de 8 meses, y fue el último miembro a ser agregado al grupo. *Se hizo una cirugía Láser en los ojos, debido a que no tenía una buena vista. *Su nombre artístico viene de Lee, que es su apellido, y Joe es como lo llamaban en Oregon, ya que para sus compañeros, se les hacia difícil memorizar y pronunciar su nombre real, y le pusieron "'''Joe'". *Antes de ser miembro de Teen Top, soñaba con ser médico especializado en cirugía cardiotorácica. * En un programa de Rising Brothers donde participaban junto con 100%, se reveló que L.Joe obtuvo un "Premio a la excelencia Académica" que solo lo reciben los estudiantes con buen rendimiento académico. * Es cercano a Hyuna de 4Minute, Chan Yeol de EXO (asistieron a la misma escuela de música), DongWoo de Infinite, JeongMin de Boyfriend, Jin Woon de 2AM, Teo de Lunafly, Peniel de BtoB y Juniel. * Declaro que si tuviera la oportunidad de estar en "We Got Married" seria con Yoo In Na. * En un programa de radio revelo que cuando pequeño le gustaba una chica llamada Belheen, que vivía cerca de él. * En Kiss The Radio, Niel dijo: "''Cuando L.Joe se siente frustrado por algo, él viene a nosotros ''(refiriéndose a Niel y Ricky) ''y nos tira su temperamento." Y L.Joe contestó: "Niel y Ricky están siempre a mi alrededor cuando estoy molesto. Son probablemente la razón por la que estaba molesto." * En Kiss The Radio L.Joe dijo que hubo una vez los regalos destinados al actor Lee Byunghun fueron enviado a su oficina sin querer. *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de SBS Gayo Daejun 2012, formando parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dynamic Black" junto a Ki Kwang de B2ST/BEAST, Hoya de Infinite, Lee Joon de MBLAQ y Jin Woon de 2AM. * Bailo "The Red Shoes" de IU junto a Ricky y C.A.P * L.Joe se siente muy avergonzado por su estatura. Porque un día tuvo que ponerse de puntillas al lado de Chanyeol para poderle hablar. * En Sukira le preguntaron con quién quisiera hacer un dueto y él respondió "Con Luna de F(x)." * Luna lo eligió como el idol masculino con quien le gustaría hacer un dueto. * Cuando vivía en EE.UU. se enamoró de una chica china. Gracias a ella se volvió fan de DBSK; Se escribían cartas una vez ella se había mudado pero luego perdieron el contacto. * Tiene algo de acrofobia (miedo a las alturas). * L.Joe confesó en Weekly Idol que le gustaba la miembro de Wonder Girls, Sohee. * L.Joe dijo que ya que no sabe cantar muy bien, tocaría "Marry Me" de Jason Derulo en el piano para su novia. * L.Joe dijo en el programa "Teen Top Never Stop In Guam" a través de un "Debate en grupo" que la edad no le importa, que sólo es un número. * L.Joe dijo: "Suzy es la miembro con la que más me entiendo de miss A", porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a miss A tuvo una buena impresión de ella. * En la participación de L.Joe en el drama "Flower Grandpa Investigation Team" L.Joe actuó como el estudiante de secundaria Uhm Siwoo. * No usa pijama, duerme con una camisa sin mangas y una calzoneta, debido a que según él "Se calienta fácilmente." * Le gusta la ciencia, encuentra interesante los experimentos, también la disección. * Chunji dijo que los miembros no tuvieron una buena primera impresión de L.Joe debido a que se unió al grupo poco antes de debutar y no sabían mucho de él. * Niel pensó que L.Joe era menor que él cuando se conocieron. * Niel dijo que L.Joe era el icono de la desgracia, ya que siempre le va mal en los juegos o competencias. * La canción llamada LOVE U que saldrá en el nuevo álbum de TEEN TOP "Exito" está compuesta por L.Joe. * Para la revista "OSEN, entrevista en Hanbok" L.Joe dijo: "Comer pollo y ver televisión es lo que más me gusta." En su tiempo libre en el dormitorio juega juegos de roles, ve películas o dramas en la televisión y come platillos deliciosos. * En el KCON L.A se incluyo a L.Joe junto con Gong Chan(B1A4), Hong Bin (VIXX), JongHyun (CNBLUE) y Jin (BTS) como los visuales del concierto. * L.Joe le prestó dinero a C.A.P para que pueda jugar a sus juegos. * Se enoja fácilmente cuando está cansado. * Los miembros no recuerdan por qué pelean con L.Joe, pero él si recuerda. * Jeonmin dijo que L.Joe significaba para él "ByungHun es un energizante de la vida." * Piensa casarse cuando esté un poco mayor (Respecto a la edad) en el programa de radio "Lee Sora Gayo Plaza" dijo "Me casaré cuando sienta que puedo manejar mi propia vida, por mí mismo. Entonces ahí podré casarme." * El tamaño del pie de L.Joe es 26cm, pero porque los zapatos tiene deslizamiento, él tiene problema para encontrar el tamaño adecuado. * Cree que el mejor atributo de todo su cuerpo son los dos lunares debajo de su ojo. * Siempre carga las medicinas en su bolso. En especial las vitaminas que le compra su mamá. * Cuando asistía a la escuela en Oregon decía que la mejor manera para combatir el racismo era convertirse en un "Ganster asiático" y pelear con palabras. (L.Joe se toma muy en serio ser "gangster") * Desearía poder tocar la guitarra. * En una entrevista dijo que se sentía un verdadero hombre cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y se depilaba el mentón o el bigote. * Para su audición escribió la canción "Call Me Gangsta" fue con esa que se presentó, impresionando a las personas con su rap. * Escribió la canción "Fan" para el showcase en Japón. * Tuvo que audicionar 3 veces, por lo cual su lema es "La tercera es la vencida". * Aseguró que le han gustado varias chicas a la misma vez. * Sus padres al comienzo no le habían aprobado su sueño de ser rapero. * Dijo que si volviera a nacer le gustaría hacerlo en cuerpo de mujer. * Tenía muchos amigos en oregon, con los cuales siempre bromeaba. A veces tenía que defenderse porque las bromas podían salirse de control. * L.Joe pago toda la comida que sirvieron a su fans en el primer fanmeeting de "Missing" en Corea, esto fue resultado sobre una discusión del grupo, ya que sentían que debían darle algo a cambio a las Angels, así que L.Joe solo grito "Yo lo haré, yo pagaré la comida", mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. * En varias ocasiones se ha podido demostrar que L.Joe es muy bueno con los idiomas, incluso ha dejado en claro su interés por ello, para las giras es el encargado de interactuar más con los fans en el escenario. En latinoamérica se pudo notar parte de su español, en Europa para la gira del 2013 habló un poco francés y alemán. Aparte de su inglés fluido. * Su meta en la vida es escribir más de 100 canciones. * En una entrevista le preguntaron "¿Qué haría después de una ruptura difícil?" A lo que respondió: "Me diría a mí mismo: El tiempo cura las heridas." * El día que viva en su propio hogar tratará de "Estar quieto dentro del hogar." * La canción "How I Am" de Kim Dong Ryul siempre lo hace llorar. * Para relajarse y controlar el estrés en distintas ocasiones admitió que paga a algún taxista para que lo lleve a dar una vuelta por algún puente. (Ama las vistas de los lugares altos). * Si pudiera tener un "Control remoto" le gustaría retroceder el tiempo para crecer. * Cuando le preguntaron "¿Qué haría si pudiera controlar a los demás miembros con un control remoto?" ''Respondió: ''"Callarles la boca a los miembros." * En una entrevista dijo que su "cabello se dañaba fácilmente" gracias a los tintes de cabello que utilizaba, no le gusta andar con el mismo color por mucho tiempo por lo cual siempre se está tiñendo el cabello cada 3 o 4 semanas, debido a esto siempre está haciéndose diferentes cortes o bien usando cremas hidratantes y lociones capilares. * Una vez una amiga muy cercana se confesó ante L.Joe y él le dijo que lo mejor era quedar como amigos para no arruinar la amistad, es muy tímido respecto a eso. * Aclaró recientemente que uno de sus sueños es convertirse en productor. Así podría escribirle canciones a los demás miembros y producirles las mismas canciones que ha escrito. * En el MV de "I'm Sorry" L.Joe se vistió de chica para representar a la figura femenina, apareciendo los primeros segundos junto con Changjo. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram * Ufo Oficial Galería Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante